Just Having A Little Fun
by Ziggymia123
Summary: Sam has a lot on his plate. So sue him, he got a little drunk and decided to poke around Dean's playlist for a song to listen to. He didn't think it would be that song! Warning: Drunk!Sammy, Innocent!Cas, and well... you'll see. VERY fluffy.


**Like so many of my stories, the fault here lies with my good friend, Bobadoo. She totally planted this idea in my head! And... well... oh, you'll see. **

**Enjoy!**

Sam was in no way _at all_ responsible for his actions. Honestly. Hey! Don't judge him like that! You try having the freaking_ Devil_ wanting to wear you like some kind of prom dress! It's not easy! So sue him for having a drink when Dean disappeared with Cas to God knows where. He had a lot on his plate at the moment. Sure this drink went from one to two to five, but who's counting? Really? So maybe he got a little drunk. What? Is Dean the only Winchester who can have a little fun anymore? Not that his brother actually does this. Not lately anyway. But that's a sad and depressing thought, and Sam is having absolutely none of those tonight. Tonight was a happy thought only zone. Everyone else could just go screw themselves.

Now, drinking all alone in some random, nameless, craptastic motel room really isn't that fun. It was just so _somber._ Like a freaking funeral. Yeah, not yet buddy. Probably by the end of this year, but not yet! Sam was still very much alive and kicking, thank you very much! Music! Yes! Music would totally be awesome right now.

He stumbled over his laptop that was balanced precariously on the edge of his bed. Music. Yes. Now how the hell does he get it to play? A few completely random button mashes latter, the music screen miraculously popped up. Sam gave a little cheer, ridiculously happy and pleased with himself. The pleasant feeling soon faded away when he couldn't get a song to play. Come on! One song! Was that really too much to ask the universe for? He pouted and gave the device a look that was part bitchface, part puppy dog eyes, all pathetic. He huffed before tossing the computer behind him. It wasn't fair. He wanted music, damn it!

Sam huffed again before walking over to the fridge to grab another beer. Now, he would deny this to his dying day, but when the music suddenly started to blast from his speakers, a rather unmanly yelp left his lips. But that totally didn't happen. Besides, there was music! Huzzah! He didn't recognize the song at first, but it had a funky beat and Sam began to bop along to it as he got out his next beer.

_"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! I'm made of plastic. It's fantastic!"_

Perhaps the thing that worried Sam the most was that this song was on Dean's playlist. He would have to tease him about it later. It would be good payback for all of those girl jokes. Sam took a long drink of his beer, his dance moves getting a tad more elaborate. Yes, there was shay shaying and hip swivels and something that vaguely resembled a disco move. Did the hunter care that he looked like a complete fool? What do you think? When the chorus rolled around again, Sam couldn't help but to belt it out with 'Barbie.'

"I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! I'm made of plastic! It's fantastic! You can brush my hair! Undress me anywhere... Imagination, that is your creation!" he sang, feeling better than he had in a really long time. This is the exact moment that Dean and Cas decided to walk in. Castiel didn't react that much. He just had on his 'I do not understand you humans at all' face, and tilted his head. Dean... well, he was Dean. He quickly fished out his cell phone before Sam noticed their presence, and snapped a few pictures. For future generation's sake, of course.

"Oh, Sammy is so wasted," Dean muttered, a small grin on his face.

"That would explain a lot," Castiel told him, and Dean's grin grew.

"Yeah. Sammy ain't the best drunk. Hilarious of course, but there's a reason why he's designated driver. Mostly because I like to..." he trailed off when the angel fixed him with a look. "You know what? Never mind." Sam still hadn't realized he had an audience, and was still singing and dancing.

"Sam. Sammy!" Dean said, but his little brother didn't pay him any attention. If he heard him or not was a different matter entirely. With a roll of his eyes, Dean walked over to the laptop, and turned off the music. The effect was instantaneous. Sam stopped mid-dance move, confusion clear on his face. But then he turned and saw Dean and Castiel, and his face went bright red.

"That was your song!" he blurted out, determined not to be made fun of again. "I got it off your playlist!" Soon Dean's face was the same shad of his brother's.

"No! It- Chicks dig the song, alright? Only reason why I have it!" Castiel's 'I do not understand' face got more potent.

"Dean. I realize that I do not know that much about human behavior, but… there are women who would be impressed by this song?" he asked. Now the elder Winchester's face was redder than his brother's.

"Yeah," he scoffed, although it honestly didn't sound that convincing. "All the time." Sam tried to hide his laughter, but failed. Miserably. "Shut up, bitch."

"No! Jerk!" Sam shot back, "For once, you can't make fun of me!" Dean smirked and held up his phone.

"I got pictures."

"Yeah… well…" Sam sputtered, unable to really think of a retort. His bitchface was back in full force as he glared at his brother. Finally, he yanked his pants down, held his hands up high in the air, and yelled, "Pudding!"

Sam was in _no way at all_ responsible for his actions.

**... So yeah! Review?**


End file.
